About Angels and Demons
by Marilia.g
Summary: This story was at odds with my one shot series because of the number of chapters, so I decided to take some advice and separate it as a new series. (The content is exactly the same as posted on Wandering Thoughts). Rated for lemon and disturbing themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler: Not everything is what it seems to be ;)**

**CHAPTER 10 - ABOUT ANGELS AND DEMONS (PART 1/4)**

The first time he saw her, he thought she was angelic and adorable. With her blond curls and frilly dress, she was the perfect image of innocence at the age of six. Innocence that he, at the age of nineteen, had lost a long time ago.

A year later, his heart warmed and broke at the same time when he heard her say she would marry him when she became of age: as far as it was the first time he felt loved by someone, she was only a child, unable to see - and to love - his real self.

Two years later, the childish crush became the favorite joke among the Boss's employees. Although he did not care, because it was good to have someone to look at him with such devotion – even if he kept thinking that what she saw in him was far from reality - , she, in turn, was hurt by the mockery with which they treated her feelings.

Seeing her watery eyes pissed him off like never before. Not because she was the granddaughter of his Boss, godfather and savior, but because she was his special little girl and no one would hurt her without paying the bloody price.

Unfortunately, he could not continue to protect her. The Boss sent him to another country. He went willingly, though it hurt as hell to separate from her as she was clinging to his waist, crying and begging him not to leave her alone.

She saw him as the only person who understood her solitude and he knew it.

Four years later, when they finally met again, he was baffled. Not because she made it clear how annoyed she was that he had not responded to any of the emails she had sent him, but because his porcelain angel was acquiring curves that did not match his purity image of her. To make matters worse, her constant statements that they would marry one day were no longer cute, but rather worrisome and made him feel like a pedophile.

As the situation did not seem to improve and the embarrassment had already reached the level where she was pulling dangerous pranks on his girlfriends, the Boss sent her to a boarding school for girls the following year.

On that day, hell broke loose at the mansion. She only knew about her grandfather's decision at the last moment, when her belongings had already been packaged by the maids. He would always remember how she had to be forcibly placed inside the car, a task no one was happy to do, but the worst were the tears and the pleas she directed at him.

Of all the things he saw and did, that was the one that still caused him nightmares.

She tried to run away almost every day. For exactly one year, she was a handful to the boarding school staff and her grandfather, who did not know what to do with her. Until, for no apparent reason, she became what everyone seemed to expect of her: despite refusing to return home during holidays, a behavior that everyone imagined to be transient, she became the best school student, entered the most prestigious university, and finished the first year as the most promising talent in decades.

Everyone was relieved. Except that, at the beginning of the following year, she vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Setsu, remove the sign from the front door. I have hired the new guard."

Distracted by the tedious task of drying the glasses, she only murmured her acquiescence.

"You should have told me about your brother. It would have spared me the trouble of looking for the new guy."

Her movements immediately stopped. Raising her head quickly, she stared at the boss of the Pink Flamingo.

"...Brother?"

Unaware of the astonishment in her face and voice, the burly middle-aged man kept counting money at one of the bar tables.

"In the flesh. Big, bad-faced guy. Perfect for the work! He asked me to live with you in return for receiving less than half the promised salary, so I sent him straight to your apartment." The glass slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. "Shit, Setsu! I will cash it out of your salary!"

She could not care less.

"Yes, yes, whatever."

As she climbed the stairs to the apartments on the upper floors, Setsu told herself not to be an idiot. Maybe it was not him. Maybe it was anyone else. However, if it was he, certainly he was just following orders.

Opening the door to the tiny apartment, the person she least wanted and most yearned to see became visible. It was he, her demon, comfortably reclined in the chair too small for someone of his size, his dark, indecipherable gaze resting on her.

Setsu could hardly believe her eyes. It was as if he had not aged a single day since the last time she had seen him seven years before, through the tears that streamed from her eyes as he just watched impassively some of Boss's brutes dragging her into the backseat of the limo that took her away from him.

* * *

Cain could hardly believe his eyes. He was utterly perplexed to see that his little angel had become a woman dressed in black leather and with more skin on display than hidden, but he was trained to show nothing.

"Really? _Brother_? You are my brother as much as I am a fairy! What a fucking nonsensical idea!"

He recognized the fire and the unusual statements that did not match the situation as much as it did not surprise him that the little girl who liked to collect occult articles had become a woman with gothic tastes, but both her curves and her language were being challenges to him.

"...It's not as nonsensical as your idea of using a fake document with my surname."

In fact, it was a brilliant idea, but he could not tell her that. (Above all, he could not tell her how he felt when he discovered she still remembered him after so many years.) The Takarada organization took two years to locate her, which was a rare feat. Not even the "business" enemies had been able to hide for so long.

They stared at each other indefinitely, both trying to absorb that moment.

"...Whatever. You cannot stay here."

He almost smiled as he recognized Lory's 'straight to the business' tone. She had been away from home for seven years, but not even such a separation was enough to erase the influence of the family.

"As long as you come with me, I can leave right now."

She was visibly irritated, but he was already waiting for the challenge.

"I'm serious, Cain. I know who sent you here and why, but neither you nor _he_ has control over my life now."

After all, she was already an adult woman, a reality he was having a hard time to accept, however obvious it was.

"Is that what you think about your grandfather?"

"Did you become a family therapist, by any chance? Or are you just being the loyal dog as always?"

"Enough, Sestu."

She really hated being treated like a child. Especially by him.

"No, it is not enough! You broke into my home-"

"This dump is not your home."

"-And infiltrated my workplace-"

"A brothel!"

"It is not a brothel! It is a nightclub!"

"A damn strip club. Setsuka Takarada, in a strip club. Do you want to insult your grandfather so much? Or is your target your father?"

She scoffed.

"Insult him? How? Is not this how the Takarada fortune began? So he can become a tycoon exploring places like this, but after the first million and the first casino, does he become too good for a nightclub?"

"He's not the one that's too good for this place, Setsu. You are. Everything your grandfather had always wanted was to give you a good and dignified life, away from the filth he knows."

"Tch, is that what he told you… let me guess… while smoking a Cuban cigar and drinking champagne?"

"A man has the right to enjoy the empire he has built."

"Just as a woman has the right to trace her own path."

That annoyed him enough to make him stand up, but neither his physique nor his anger intimidated her. As usual.

"Is that what you're doing? Tracing your path?" It was his turn to scoff. "Do not make me laugh, Setsu. With your intelligence, the sky is the limit for you. Anything you want to do is within your reach, and you choose-"

"What I choose is _my_ business!"

Of all the people who acted paternalistically with her, Cain was the one who bothered her the most.

"No, it's not! Not when you need to hide your identity! Do the women who work here, not by choice but out of necessity know that you are one of the richest heiress in the world?"

"No, but I'm not hiding from them, but from you, from my family and from the damn Takarada organization!"

Her statement hurt so much that he chose to pretend he had not listened.

"How would your _colleagues_ feel if they knew? Your attitude mocks the life story of each one of them and you know it so well that you are hiding behind a fake name!"

There was more truth in his words than she was willing to admit.

"I'm not mocking anyone! I am just trying to live my way!"

The desperation in her voice caught him by surprise, so Cain silently watched her as he tried to understand where the pain - his and hers – were coming from.

Interpreting his silence as recrimination, Setsu's shoulders fell in a rare gesture of defeat. The words she whispered next showed so much hopelessness that Cain wanted to hold her and assure her that everything would be all right, but he could not do it.

Not anymore.

"Why am I still trying? You would never understand..."

That was how Cain discovered that nothing hurt more than losing the privileged position he once had: he was no longer the only person who understood her solitude, and they both knew it.

**A / N – I had to put the notice before the chapter because I thought "Darn, they're going to start reading and they're going to think 'how absurd! Ren is Kyoko's man!' (Yes, yes, I agree XD) and then they will drop the chapter" T_T**

**I was not able to work on the other fic because this story was pestering me. XD Therefore, we will have another chapter before we get back to The Dragon's Lair.**

**By the way, if you started reading and thought this was a 'Ren and Maria' chapter, I'm glad! :) My intention was exactly to merge the stories of Ren and Maria (age difference, crush and all) with the 'siblings' in an alternative universe. ;)**

**(I have wanted to write about the Heel siblings for a long time. I do not know why it took me so long...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 11 - ABOUT ANGELS AND DEMONS (PART 2/4)**

Cain did not want to analyze the relief he felt when he discovered that Setsu was just the Pink Flamingo bartender because he was too busy dealing with the implications of Boss's new request: until the day she come to her senses and returned home of her own accord, he would continue with the Heel siblings' farce, live with her and protect her.

In the meantime, he should do _anything_ to convince her.

A shiver ran through him whenever he remembered Lory's intonation of "anything." Fearful of what he could hear, Cain chose not to ask what the extent of his deeds should be.

While practically chewing on a cigarette and growling at every male that surrounded her, he wondered how long his sanity would last. Yes, he was relieved to find out she was not a stripper, but that did not stop the clients from coveting her. Which, in turn, was a constant reminder that she was a woman, and a very desirable one, a fact that his eyes insisted on proving each time they slide through the tempting curves, eliciting thoughts that crossed the border of the appropriate.

To make matters worse, they were cohabiting. Every day he saw her leaving the bathroom after showering, wearing nothing but panties and a tank top, both very revealing. Her smell, an undeniable scent of woman, was in every corner of the decrepit one-room apartment. Finding her sprawled on the uncomfortable sofa that had become his bed in recent weeks, distracted while reading or painting her toenails, was a wonderfully homely and deliciously sensual situation. Hear her soft moans through the thin wall that separated them, he in the living, she in the bedroom, while Setsu pleasured herself, kept him awake for hours on end.

Cain could feel his self-control dwindling in the same proportion as self-contempt increased. Because she should not excite him so much. Setsu was the best part of his life - the only good part, actually - so she should stay away from his hands. Otherwise, she would be tainted by his cursed being.

* * *

Cain would not leave without her, determination that Setsu attributed to his loyalty to the Takarada Organization. The same loyalty that often made her wonder if he really liked her or if she was just another mission.

He was like a drug. Not that she had ever used drugs, but the symptoms she presented were typical of an addict: always trying to be stronger than her addiction, always imagining being able to live without him, and always failing miserably. Well, she tried to articulate her own intervention. She tried to complete all the steps of an impromptu rehabilitation. But how to be successful, if the addiction was bent on pursuing her?

Well, maybe she had boycotted herself by adopting the surname Heel, including a fake document and stuff. A small trail to guide him directly to her? Or just the last desperate cry of her heart, trying to protect a precious piece of itself in the form of the surname she always wanted to acquire?

Whatever the answer, she was at a crossroads. The days of forced cohabitation with her forbidden passion were translated into small secret pleasures that charged her dearly. Every smell, every look, every phrase and every gesture had intense and peculiar meanings that she cataloged obsessively. Setsu wanted to lock Cain inside herself, unaware that, behind his gentle words and sweet smiles, behind his eyes clouded by feelings as complex as conflicting, he tried to do the same with her.

She longed for the end of that torture as much as she wanted to eternalize it. It was a bittersweet dilemma to know that, in the midst of all doubt and behind every tense pause after a brief involuntary touch, he was also experiencing his own private hell. After all, despite being considered a demon, Cain had the decency of a saint while she, supposedly an angel, longed for the moment when he would corrupt her.

It would be a relief, indeed, if he realized how decadent she could be. Any other man would have noticed and taken advantage of it, but Cain was not like any other, and that was exactly why she loved him. That is, she was stuck in a vicious circle. Setsu could not break free from that chainless prison where her only jailer was her own heart, just as she was caught in the dilemma of wanting to change the nature of their relationship, making him see her as a woman, and the fear that he would be disappointed by that.

How could she overcome the fear of losing the special way with which he looked at her and made everyone around them embarrassed and suspicious that the two had an incestuous relationship? On the other hand, would there be anything worse than being stuck in that limbo?

Forget hell. For Setsu, nothing could be worse than that purgatory.

* * *

"It's our day off. Why did you dress up?"

"I'm going out."

"...With whom?"

"With a guy."

"...A date?"

"Yes, a date."

He grunted and frowned, but they both knew he could not do more than that. Without a word, Cain simply followed her and watched her from afar. After all, this was the job of a Takarada family bodyguard. However, it had never been so difficult to refrain from acting until there was a real threat going on. He really would love to beat the motherfucker who was eyeing her lasciviously.

In the weeks that followed, Setsu adopted the same hellish routine: on her only day off, she wore clothes that made him want to incinerate half of her wardrobe and went out to dinner with a random man much older than her. Because, according to her, young men bored her too quickly.

Cain wondered how fast the young guys bored her if even the older men were dismissed before dessert, but he never questioned her because it had become his greatest relief to get her home safely, smelling of Setsu and not some man or cheap motel soap.

His relief, however, was short-lived. After a few weeks of dining with a bunch of losers, occasions when Setsu exhaled indifference through every pore, she was finally behaving like a woman eager for the day's date. Her ever-graceful movements were uncoordinated, she seemed lost in thought and more than once Cain caught her sighing and smiling for no reason, which gave him many reasons to be tense, worried, anguished, and irritated.

As usual, Cain followed her. This time, however, the weight on his chest was overwhelming. There was no doubt that that date was different. Better saying, that man was special, which made Cain hate him and entertain himself in planning his mysterious disappearance as he walked a few yards behind Setsu.

When she reached her intended destination, he faltered in pain. She had entered a quiet restaurant in a respectable neighborhood. Either the guy had money or wanted to impress her, which should reassure him for the simple fact that she would be treated like the queen she was, but it only angered him.

Something in his heart roared like an agonizing animal and made him examine the men approaching the restaurant door with the desperate fury of those who are about to lose the most important part of their soul. After dragged minutes that turned into an hour of waiting, the relief that crept inside him soothed him as much as shamed him. After all, his relief meant the sadness of his most important person.

Examining her through the glass window, Cain was surprised by what he saw: contrary to what he expected, she showed no annoyance or sadness, only determination. In fact, she seemed willing to wait all night if necessary.

That guy meant a lot to her if he could keep her patiently waiting for him for over an hour. It was quite a feat, and Cain grudgingly wondered if the man would know that, but in his heart, he hoped not. After all, Setsu only revealed herself to people who came close enough, which were few. A select group, in fact, to which he was proud to belong.

While he imagined some idiot trying to usurp his place, Cain pondered what was happening. Apparently, some bastard had rejected Setsu. The guy could not be in his right mind. Or he was dead. So much the better. Or maybe he would still show up, with an excuse convincing enough to reward him with a smile. The same smile that he loved so much that it tormented him to think of another man receiving.

When he realized what he was doing, Cain was already sitting on the empty chair in front of her.

"The idiot is not coming, Setsu. Eat something, you must be hungry."

There was the smile he did not want anyone else to receive! The white teeth, the dimple on her left cheek, her eyes gleaming with joy. Setsu revealed the contents of her heart when she smiled like that, which always made him genuinely proud of himself for being worthy of her trust. After all, Setsuka Takarada knew how to be an impenetrable fortress when she wanted to.

Without needing to look at the menu, Setsu ordered to the waiter. Only when the food arrived did Cain realize that she had also ordered for him. He was not hungry, but he would eat anything she told him to eat. Because he trusted her, period.

The night he thought would be the most excruciating of all had become the best of his life. They chatted amicably while they ate, and Cain prided himself on making her laugh, in that sense of humor so peculiar to both of them.

_"I always wanted to ask you about your name. Cain is not exactly an ordinary name, especially because of the Old Testament... So how did you end up with it?"_

It was the sort of question only Setsu could ask him.

_"According to my mother, I killed my twin in her womb."_

It was the sort of response only Cain could give without flinching.

It was the first time he had seen her burst out laughing, an image he absorbed greedily and locked in his heart like a precious treasure. What to the world was morbid humor to Cain was undeniable proof that she alone had the power to turn the unpleasant memories of his childhood into something he liked to remember.

The restaurant was already closing when dinner was over. Outside, his jacket lay on her shoulders so casually that it was as if they had done it several times, and so could be said about the slow walk back home.

Neither of them could tell whose hand had taken the initiative. Such information was not relevant. It was enough that they were so united that no one in the world could refute the truth of their hearts. A truth Setsu had always accepted, but for Cain it meant admitting that if he really wanted to claim her heart, there was only one way to do it.

It was a dilemma. He knew what he wanted and what he needed to do to reach his goal, but he loved her too much to touch her. In short, the very feeling that made him want to monopolize her demanded that he protect her from a fallen being like himself. As a result, when the apartment door closed and he saw her looking at him, so frail and expectant, Cain hated himself more than ever.

"It was a long night. You must be tired. "

Her response was quick and full of meaning.

"Not a bit."

He did not have enough willpower to move away from her.

"...Go to bed, Setsu."

"You coming too?"

He pretended not to understand the invitation because it was too damn hard to reject it.

"No, I'll take a shower."

"Can I go with you?"

Cain felt cornered a few times in his life. As far as he could remember, Setsu was responsible for most of them.

"...You should get away from me now."

"Why?"

Her eyes defied him as much as they begged for so many things that it would be possible to make a list.

"Because my job is to protect you, and right now I'm a threat."

He knew such words would encourage her, but anything else he said would be a lie and hurt her.

"I am not afraid of you."

As if to demonstrate what she was saying, she moved closer and rested her hands on his chest. Unable to stop her, Cain closed his eyes, rested his forehead against hers and held her by the hips, lying to himself that he was just keeping her from getting even closer to him.

"You should. I'm bad influence for you."

As she took a deep breath to get up the courage, Setsu thought it was good that they were finally talking about their relationship, whatever it was.

"Is that why you suggested to Grandpa to send me to boarding school?"

This made him immediately open his eyes and face her.

"...How did you know?"

He was genuinely surprised. It never occurred to him that she would have such information.

"Dad wrote me at the end of my first year there. He said I should stop trying to run away because I was just being a problem for everyone and the idea of boarding school was yours."

Oh. So that was the cause of her sudden change of behavior and her detachment in the following years. Peering into her gaze, Cain identified so much suffering that a lump formed in his throat.

"Setsu, I-"

She suddenly hugged him.

"I tried to be a good girl, I really did! If you wanted me away from you, then it was up to me to disappear from your life." Her voice was a muffled cry against his chest as she gave in to tears. "I've tried to make things right so I would not be a burden on you and Grandpa anymore."

Her words, broken by painful sobs, were like daggers in his heart.

"You're not a burden!"

Cain held her firmly, as if he could absorb all the sadness of the young woman clinging to him in despair.

"I wanted to go home when I became of age, but Daddy's words haunted me. I could not bear being a problem for you, so I ran away."

Behind what Setsu was revealing was the hurt of a young woman who felt rejected three times: the first by her father, who left her with her grandfather when she became the painful memory of his deceased wife; the second by her grandfather, who sent her to boarding school; and the third by Cain, who suggested her departure. That is, her three most important men had hurt her, which explained the resentment she had shown when she came face-to-face with Cain again.

"Setsu, you needed to get away from me. Your attachment to me was... disturbing, to say the least. You were growing up too fast and I was... I _am_ a bad influence. In addition, the boarding school offered a healthier environment for your development. As for your grandfather, he only agreed with me because he loves you and wants what is best for you, just like me."

She jerked her head away from his chest and looked at him as if she wanted to decipher the mysteries of the universe on his face.

"Just like you? Just like you love me? Or just like you want the best for me?"

The tenderness in his face when Cain replied, far from comforting her, only distressed her even more.

"They're both the same to me. After all, you're my special girl."

Maybe she was a greedy person, because that was not enough. Not anymore. While she was a child, she was content to be his special girl; as an adult, Setsu wanted to be his woman.

Surprising him with her hurt look, she moved away from him.

"Well, then I guess that it sets all, does not it? I will never be more than a little sister to you." Cain became visibly troubled and opened his mouth to speak, but Setsu did not let him. "Which means the problem persists. _I_ persist. I have not forgotten you even after seven years of trying. And now you're here, trying to take me to the place where I was constantly blamed for loving you; where the family leeches used to say that the remorse for killing my mother made me crazy enough to distort what should be a fraternal relationship into something wrong and dirty." Setsu sighed heavily and shuddered. "I would rather die than go back to that life."

Her last words, spoken in a whisper, terrified him.

"Never say that again! Do not even _think_ about it!"

He was deadly serious and virtually desperate. His mother had committed suicide; losing Setsu in the same way would be his end.

"I do not know what to do." Her voice sounded pathetic to her own ears. As much as she wanted to shrink in a corner and lick her wounds, she had bottled up so many feelings that she could not stop their flow after the cork popped. "Today's date was my last resort. I thought maybe... if you felt a little attracted to me..."

The understanding Setsu longed for struck him like lightning, bewildering him for a moment. Cain prided himself on his wit, hence his surprise to deduce so belatedly, what she had done. Every time she walked half-naked in front of him, forcing him to look away, and every insinuating phrase she had said in the months of cohabitation were not 'Setsu doing her thing', but deliberate acts with the sole purpose of seducing him. Every encounter with an older man he was forced to witness was an attempt to mitigate the age difference between them. But above all else... _he_ was the mysterious guy she had waited for over an hour. The lucky son of a bitch. The heartless bastard. The motherfucker who would replace him in her life.

And to think that he had entertained himself by thinking of ways to disappear with himself and giving himself names that were not at all flattering or polite, while Setsu was waiting for the moment when he would sit in the empty chair before her.

The irony of the situation did not go unnoticed, but there was something else that demanded his attention. An unprecedented sensation, warm and liquid, had spread rapidly throughout his body from the chest. That could only be euphoria, because he felt capable of conquering the world.

Oblivious to what was happening inside him, Setsu continued in her outburst.

"That's why I cannot go home. I would only cause more-"

His move was so fast and unexpected that she did not immediately identify what was happening. Then, when she realized his lips were covering hers, Setsu kissed him back. After all, whatever miracle had made him kiss her, she did not want to risk him changing his mind.

* * *

She was adorable for not being able to decide what to do with her small, shaking hands, which wanted to be everywhere at once. Her eagerness to entangle him even more in a web of seduction was as evident as unnecessary, as Cain had no intention of letting her go, but he could not stop kissing her to tell her that.

As much as he had loved the dress she was wearing, he wanted her out of it. And fast. However, the damn zipper was stuck and Setsu's hand was inside his pants. If it was difficult to handle the zipper while she kissed him and nibbled on his neck, after her hand began to stroke him vigorously it became impossible.

Fuck the zipper. He was in a hurry, she was driving him crazy and the biggest advantage of a dress is that it can be lifted. He was just slapping it together, he knew, but the sight of her tiny, fragile panties rewarded him and made him remember every time he had fantasized about ripping that thing off.

"I'll get you a new one."

She gasped as she felt the pull. He moaned as he looked down.

_That_ was art. Cain knelt, because it was in his subconscious that one must kneel to revere. Or to beg. Or to pray. Or in submission. Anyway, it was appropriate that he was on his knees. And kneeling while she was panting, he appreciated the curves of her legs and hips. The white skin, tainted by the angry mark in her left hip thanks to the abrupt pull that had torn her panties. The inviting nest of hairs that showed a tempting pink button.

She was the sight he wanted to take to the grave and beyond it, whatever the Hell that awaited him. Because Setsu was his paradise, and he was a sinner unworthy of such a gift. There would certainly be exemplary punishment for that transgression, but Cain did not care. Not when she was so tempting that his mouth was dry. Not when he knew where there was a fountain waiting for him.

Soon she was moaning and whimpering melodiously, which amazed him. Setsu was not just a living sculpture and a banquet: she was also an orchestra. True delight to the senses as she melted sweetly under the thirsty attack of his mouth.

His position was uncomfortable, but Cain could spend hours in it. His knees hurt, but this pain could not be compared to the penance he deserved for committing that sin and not repenting. On the other hand, he would never say the same about Setsu's discomfort. She was precariously balanced on one leg, the other resting on his shoulder as he delighted in her. It would not be long before her knee gave in, if the tremor in her delirious voice and the strong tugs on his scalp were reliable signs. Then, with a last intimate kiss, he stood up and held her against the wall.

She was a mess, breathing heavily through her mouth and barely keeping her eyes open and focused. Her dress was crumpled around her breasts and Cain felt a pang of guilt over not having freed her from the garment. Setsu did not seem to care, though. Surprising him once more, she finished removing the dress and her bra and silently offered her delicate breasts.

She was an angel, right? _He_ was a demon. So how could she be tempting him?

The humility with which Cain accepted the offer succumbed to the masculine pride of seeing her sensual response to his touch. For so many times he reproached himself for wanting her, imagining himself the worst kind of person, that it was ironic that she had seduced him to the point where she leaned on his shoulders, circled him with her legs and slid him inside her.

Cain closed his eyes and surrendered to the feel of her body, moving against and around him. However, even though his senses were concentrated on extracting pleasure from the intoxicating moist heat that were compressing him and from the reactions of her body to his ministrations, he did not ignore the possibility that the friction with the wall would hurt her. Therefore, Cain took her to bed.

* * *

The clarity of the day eventually woke him up. Disoriented for a moment, his eyes caught the sleeping woman on his chest.

Cain smiled, captivated. No wonder she looked so exhausted.

Recalling the events of the previous day, his smile widened. When he had awakened to the smell of the strong coffee that Setsu was preparing as she hummed the jingle of a toothpaste commercial, he never imagined that in a few hours she would be in his arms and eager to undress him. Even less so that he would perform one of his secret and shameful erotic delusions by tearing her panties and fucking her against the wall.

Stroking her back gently so as not to wake her, Cain remembered the feel of her breasts against his palms and the hard nipples between his fingers as he pulsed in her warm silk interior. Then he remembered how she clenched him deliciously and gasped in his ear as she climaxed.

He watched her with absolute adoration as Setsu slept soundly. So deeply asleep, that perhaps he should not have entered the shower with her after they made love for the first time, because he obviously would not resist the call to turn the bath into foreplay. And as much as it was reasonable that he had wrapped her in the towel before taking her back to bed, where he dried her carefully so she would not get sick, maybe he should not love her again.

Not that he was sorry for any of his acts. Nothing could be more wonderful than feeling her hand around him. Or her mouth, trying to swallow him whole. Nothing could make him happier than seeing her tempting body and every one of her delicious reactions to his attentions. However, perhaps he had been greedier than he should have, because he had exhausted her. Setsu was giving no indication that she would wake up anytime soon and they were running late.

Not for work, no. Their letter of resignation would be the second document they would sign that day. The first, for which Cain was really anxious, involved giving Setsu a document with his surname.

A legal one.

**EPILOGUE (BONUS CHAPTER)**

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Well, judging by their expression when they returned and by the way they walked hand in hand, I'd say Cain finally succumbed."_

_"Great! Great! I am sure the two will get married soon."_

_"And that makes you happy? Are you not at all sorry for losing your granddaughter?"_

_"I will not lose her. In fact, I got her back, and I still added Cain to the family. The result could not have been better. I think he will soon convince her to pay me a visit, and we will all be a family again. Maybe I even get a great-grandson!"_

_"Congrats then."_

_"Thank you. But, changing the subject, how are the other girls? Any progress?"_

_"Hm, maybe... Do you remember the polite girl who asked for a job because she was being threatened by moneylenders?"_

_"The one who was cheated by her childhood friend, who used and abandoned her with the huge debt he contracted?"_

_"The one and only!"_

_"How could I forget her? What about her?"_

_"Well, a foreigner came in for a drink and ended up watching her show. Let's say he was very interested in the girl. At first, I thought he was just another guy thinking this place is a brothel, but he seemed genuinely concerned. He said he was a childhood friend of hers, so I thought he was the same guy who abandoned her. I told Cain to be ready to teach him a lesson, if it was really him... in fact, it would be an interesting fight to see, because the two have the same built and a dangerous glint in the eyes, but the fight never happened… The foreigner is another childhood friend. The poor girl was very moved and relieved to see him. Something about broken wings or whatever. I let them talk in my office for a while. When they were finished, he sought me out before he left to ask me the names of the moneylenders."_

_"Oh? Do you think he's going to pay her debt?"_

_"Either that or he's out for blood. Though obviously rich and angel-like, there is something dangerous about him."_

_"...Foreigner, did you say? Same size as Cain?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Blond and green-eyed, by any chance?"_

_"Yes! Do you know him?"_

_"...I need to go; I have some phone calls to make. Oh, before that, I've been thinking about changing the name of the club. How about 'Love Me Section'?"_

**A/N - ...Sequel?**

**To anyone who is in doubt about the epilogue, yes, Lory is a mastermind. He is the hidden Boss of the Pink Flamingo. Setsu was working for her grandfather and did not even know XD**

**My early planning included Setsu as a stripper, but during the second chapter, I realized that someone like Cain would take her off the stage immediately and carry her back to Lory if that was the case. Therefore, I had to rethink my original idea, hence the delay in the update.**

**I used part of Prisoner's PV in the plot. So this fic is basically a crazy mix between "Ren + Maria", "Cain + Setsu" and "Prisioner".**

**As for the way I wrote the lemon, I have a clear picture of Cain as a man obsessed with Setsu and very passionate, so I tried to convey that.**

**Hugs and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The events of this chapter take place almost simultaneously and after the final part (bonus chapter) of the previous chapter.**

**CHAPTER 12 - ABOUT ANGELS AND DEMONS (PART 3/4)**

Kuon looked away from the headlights of the car emerging at the end of the alley. Around him, three men moaned and tried to get up while he held an unconscious henchman by the collar.

Four men got out of the car and aimed pistols at him. They hissed threats, curses, the usual attempts at intimidation. Kuon just sighed, bored. Some things would never change.

One of their cell phones rang, interrupting their death threats. Kuon never understood why gangsters wasted time on threats. If they really meant to kill him, they would have already pulled the trigger. No doubt, they had realized that he was not an ordinary person, because an ordinary person would not hunt gang members in the middle of the night.

Therefore, they were being cautious, trying to figure out who he was before shooting so as not to risk eliminating a bigger fish. After all, this would provoke the wrath of an entire shoal.

A man in dark glasses, even though it was night, answered the cell phone. He looked like someone straight out of a cliché movie and was obviously the leader of that group. A few seconds were enough for him to visibly pale and mumble apologies to the person on the other end of the line before he put the gun away and signaled his companions to do the same.

Only one person could provoke that reaction in the fucking mafia. Kuon sighed with boredom once more. Some things would definitely never change.

"Sir, my sincere apologies for the misunderstanding."

"...Misunderstanding?"

"W-we didn't know the girl was your friend."

Kuon spat blood on the floor. One of them had managed to hit him in the face.

"Oh?" The man Kuon was still holding by the collar regained consciousness and groaned. "I didn't know that bothering girls about other people's debts was part of the procedure. At least, that is not how we did it in my day."

That comment made it clear that they did well not to shoot. They were dealing with a bigger fish, indeed.

"The… guy who lived with her disappeared, Big Brother. The girl was the only way to-"

"She was the _easiest_ way to get the money back, not _the only_ way."

The men swallowed hard. Kuon released the henchman he was holding and his head collided with the floor, knocking him out again. Impassive, Kuon took a cigarette and lit it, realizing that his bloody knuckles were swelling rapidly.

"Well, how much does she still owe?"

The men were quick to shake their heads, as the leader was the only one allowed to speak.

"N-nothing, Big Brother. She has no debt to us. "

Kuon took a long drag and looked up into the starless sky of that megalopolis, relishing that miracle. More than seven billion people in the world, and he had found her again.

However, this was not the miracle. Miracle was that there was someone like her in that fucked up world.

"Not only does she have no debt to you, as it seems to me that _you_ have a debt to her. After all, she spent several months giving you money for no reason other than coercion. And just thinking she was coerced makes me so fucking mad…!" The leader immediately grabbed a checkbook. His hand shook so hard it was difficult to sign it. "Don't forget to add an extra for the inconvenience."

The man immediately discarded the check he had just signed and filled in another. He only breathed again when Kuon smiled at the value.

"W-Want a lift, Big Brother?"

"...No. I like to walk at night." Before leaving, however, Kuon remembered to provide the gang with important information. "Oh, by the way. The guy who really made the debt with you… he's definitely _not_ my friend."

The gang members bowed respectfully to Kuon as he left. The message was clear, and this time the debt would not be paid in cash.

* * *

Kuon was surprised by the ease with which his entry was allowed at the nightclub. The establishment was closed, so they knew he was not there as a customer. Walking down the narrow corridor that would lead him to the apartments, Kuon located Kyoko's door and knocked, obeying the '_don't touch me_!' sign taped to the doorbell.

Judging by her expression, she did not expect to see him anytime soon.

"Oh my God... Corn! Your face!"

He considered answering, "you should see the other guy," but the sight of her took his breath away and reminded him of how they had met again.

* * *

Kuon could not believe his luck... how fate seemed to have acted to bring them together. Not even his family knew he was in that country, and even if they found out, no one could guess that he was there because he had been missing his childhood friend as if he were going to die if he could not see her again.

As much as searching for her meant finding her married to the fucking prince charming, he had to try. However, Kuon could not imagine that he would discover that the two had fled together and no one knew their whereabouts. It was unlike her to act impulsively and contrary to the people who had raised her. Surely, the guy had convinced her to do something she would never normally do, which for Kuon was unforgivable. Kyoko was perfect the way she was, and no one had a right to change her.

She really loved the guy, was the only plausible explanation for that conduct.

Discouraged beyond words, Kuon drove to the capital, determined to give up looking for her, since the mere confirmation that they were together had been too painful. Thinking of drowning his sorrows, he went into the first dive he saw - a strip club where he would probably drink too much and get in trouble with the security guard, a big fellow who seemed able to offer him any challenge.

That was when they announced that 'Kyoko' would take the stage.

The name made him mock himself. Such a torture was deserved. Looking at the stage with undeniable grudge, Kuon was unprepared for the emerging angel. The hair, the eyes, the face, everything was exactly as it should be, considering that Kyoko-chan had become a woman. On the other hand... Kyoko-chan, a stripper?

It would be easier for him to become a priest.

Even so, he could not take his eyes off her. Her body meandered as she whirled and slid down the pole, her eyes narrowed and a placid smile on her face as if she was just enjoying the music. As if there was not a bunch of geezers at her feet fantasizing about fucking a schoolgirl, because that's what Kyoko looked like with her thin body, although she was already twenty.

The whiskey lay forgotten on the table. He only had eyes for her. Kuon did not want to admire her body, but it was impossible. One more sin for his collection, by all means. Of all the strangers watching her, she would surely be mortified if she knew he was in the audience. After all, it should be easier to undress in front of a stranger she would probably never see again than a childhood friend willing to be by her side for the rest of her life.

And speaking of childhood friend, where was the motherfucker who was supposed to take care of her?

Then a terrible thought struck him. Kyoko had left everything behind: the only home she knew, the only family she ever had... it would not be the first time that a vulnerable young woman is exploited by someone who has promised to protect or help her.

Kuon did not think twice before looking for the manager of the Pink Flamingo. He needed to make sure that the woman who had just left the stage was Kyoko-chan, because if it were, he would spare no effort to get her out of there and give her the whole world in return.

* * *

Returning from his reverie, Kuon watched Kyoko wander around the tiny apartment. After sitting him on an old couch, her mission became to provide ice packs for his injuries. She looked beautiful, though she wore a ridiculously pink shirt, with an even pinker flamingo on the front and so big that the collar hung over her left shoulder. It was probably an old T-shirt from some promotional campaign that had been forgotten in the warehouse before becoming a donation.

Shotaro Fuwa had not taken care of her. Worse, he had used her, exploited her, and abandoned her with his debt, leaving her no choice but to live and work in a pigsty.

Oblivious to his vicious thoughts, Kyoko handed him a bag of frozen peas to place on his left cheek. Then she knelt on the floor and pressed a cloth with ice to his right hand, the most injured of the two.

Her expression was so distressed that he wanted to pull her into his lap and hug her. Instead, he flexed his hand a few times, purposefully increasing the bleeding on his knuckles. Kuon received the pain of the movement with gratitude, because Kyoko became even more distressed and soft lips replaced the fingers that were caressing him around the wounds.

She was kissing his hand so reverently that Kuon could die right there. Maybe she knew what he had done that night after all.

"Does it hurt a lot?" She asked in a whisper.

"A lot, yes."

It was a lie, but he needed more: more of that worried expression just for him; more of those big, clear eyes seeing him as someone worthy of admiration and care; more of those soft touches, so invigorating that he already felt like a new man.

"Poor thing. I have painkillers in the bathroom. "

As she rose from the floor, Kuon heard a strange sound from another room and looked inquiringly at Kyoko, who smiled.

"I forgot the bedroom television on."

He could have believed the lie if he had not seen panic cross her features for a second. However, Kuon was patient and waited for her to be in the bathroom before ascertaining the room.

And there he came across the unthinkable.

* * *

Kyoko spotted the painkillers as fast as possible, all the time praying for the person in her room to be quiet. Kuon had believed her lie, but she didn't know what he would do if he found out who-

The pill bottle fell from her hand as she looked at the couch and did not see him there.

Kyoko ran into the bedroom and saw him there with his back to her; arms raised upward holding her fourteen-month-old daughter. He seemed to examine her against the light, just as he had taught her to examine the corn stone so many years earlier. Kyoko could not see his expression, but she feared to see the same feelings she had saw in Yayoi and Saena's face when she, completely stunned, brokenhearted and penniless, sought them out for help: contempt and anger.

"Corn... please..."

She did not know what she wanted to ask. She just knew she was not enjoying seeing her little daughter so high above the floor.

"Did he know?" The baby smiled and wiggled her little legs when she heard his voice. Kuon smiled back and snuggled her on his shoulder, to Kyoko's relief. "He knew you were pregnant, and yet he left?"

Kyoko looked at the floor and nodded. Kuon's guttural sound of disapproval made her look back at him. His expression was something she had never seen, in him or anyone else. It was hatred in its purest state, but it vanished as quickly as it had arisen.

"That is, he got tired of the quiet and easy life that had fallen into his lap without him deserving it and decided it was time to be idolized. He came to the capital with the only girl who was generous enough to support him as he tried to succeed, regardless of the fact that it would ruin her dreams of graduation and alienate her from the only family she knew. Years later, he realized that stardom would not come as easily as inheriting a hotel and that he was just another artist among hundreds without a contract. Defeat can make people wiser and more humble, but in his case, arrogance kept him from returning to his parents' house and made him bitter."

Kyoko gaped at Kuon. He had magical powers if he could guess so much.

"Tell me, Kyoko-chan... how many times did he hit you to vent his frustration?"

She was not ready for that conversation. Maybe she would never be.

"How many times did he try to convince you that everything was your fault? And how many times did you buy it?"

Kyoko covered her mouth to stifle the weeping. Her daughter had gone back to sleep, and she did not want to wake her up.

Rosa had seen her mother cry too many times.

"When he found out you were pregnant, you not only lost your usefulness but also became a hindrance. So he borrowed money from loan sharks and left."

Her stunned silence was the confirmation he needed. The bastard had just been sentenced to a slow and painful death.

"I'm really stupid, aren't I? Used and discarded... just like my mother. "

Kuon seemed to think of her sobbing words for a few seconds.

"You're so much better than your mother that it's hard to compare the two of you. You love your daughter and would never give up on her like your mother did to you." Kuon put the sleeping baby in the crib and watched her with a smile on his face. "The only thing you two have in common is the undeniable ability to give birth to the most adorable little girls in the world."

Kyoko cried even more after hearing such words, hugged him tightly when she felt his arms around her and allowed him to guide her to the bed, where the two lay still hugging.

She fell asleep quickly. Kuon, for his part, reflected on how that puzzle finally made sense. Kyoko was a hard-working girl, the kind who would take up three part-time jobs before turning to a strip club. However, she had a huge debt to pay and a baby to raise on her own.

There were not many places willing to employ a single, low-educated mother, however smart, hardworking, and capable she was.

**A / N - Fulfilling requests, here is the sequel. Last chapter coming soon (I hope).**

**Yes, Lory has something to do with the call the gang leader received XD In the bonus part of the previous chapter, Lory ended the call by saying that he needed to call other people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 13 - ABOUT ANGELS AND DEMONS (PART 4/4)**

Kyoko lay staring at the ceiling. In her chest, she was cradling the two papers she had found on the bedside table: a check of a scandalous amount, signed by one of the guys who used to threaten her every month for more money, and a note from Corn.

_Good morning Kyoko-chan_

_We went out for a walk. We'll bring breakfast. By unanimous vote, we decided it was best to let Mommy get some more sleep._

_Love_

_Kuon and Rosa_

Kyoko could not define which of the two papers had made her more emotional, to the point that it took several minutes to calm her unbridled heartbeat. After all, the chance of a fresh start had come as unexpectedly as Corn's visit, and only thanks to him. As if that was not enough, he had accepted Rosa, proving that her fear of being rejected by him was unfounded.

Not even a fairy would always be able to give her what she needed most, which made her rethink her childish appreciation and realize that she had confused the creatures: with his looks and great wings, Corn was actually an angel.

Kyoko smiled when she heard the apartment door open and close. The unmistakable sound of bags, footsteps, and childish babbling warmed her heart. She could imagine them at that moment, Corn holding her daughter with one arm while the other carried the breakfast. At the muffled sound of his voice, muttering something to Rosa, followed the excited squeals that confirmed that she was loving the attention.

Too bad that situation was bound to end. Corn, being an angel, had appeared just to help her. Having accomplished his mission, he would soon return to the cloud where he lived, a place too magnificent and pure for anyone like her.

Suddenly saddened, Kyoko cringed on the bed. After all he'd done for her in less than thirty-six hours, it was shameful to want him to stay by her side forever. Corn deserved more than a used and discarded woman. More than a stripper. More than the mother of another guy's daughter. In fact, she did not even know where those thoughts had come from, because Corn was way above her to be even her friend, what to say about something more.

No matter how wonderful it had been to fall asleep in his arms, such an event would never happen again. It was just a sympathetic gesture on his part, nothing more. She was fine now, with enough money to quit her job, move to a child-safe apartment, and go back to school.

That is, it was a matter of time before he said goodbye for good.

* * *

After spending the night watching videos and reading Internet articles about early childhood, Kuon considered himself fit for 'the diaper change mission'.

"Oh my... oh my God! How did you...? Heck, nobody said anything about a biological weapon!"

Rosa laughed and he smiled. Kyoko, despite covering her mouth to stifle a laugh, was still heard. Kuon looked back straight at her as he blinked rapidly. His eyes were watering, but he smiled even more when he saw her.

"Oh no, we woke mommy up. We did not want to do that, did we?"

Rosa squealed and waved her arms, happy to see her mother, who in turn did not look as happy as Kuon had expected.

"I don't know how to thank you for this." She held up the check she was holding with trembling hands. Kuon considered answering that a smile would suffice, but he knew that nothing about her was that simple, so he just shrugged.

"No need to thank me, it was no big deal."

_No big deal_. The best and most significant twist of her life, and he did not expect gratitude.

"It was more than a big deal: it was _amazing_. And irresponsible. I do not know how Corn did it, but please do not put yourself in danger like that again."

Kuon looked at her for a long time, trying to decipher in her so sincere eyes what was disturbing her, but Rosa was growing impatient.

"Why don't you set the table while I finish here? Not that I think I'll be able to eat anything after this diaper..."

The last sentence was said in a whisper, but Kyoko heard him and managed to laugh before heeded his suggestion.

A few minutes later, the two sat facing each other while Rosa played with a stuffed bunny on a rubberized floor mat. The dining table was so small that their knees would occasionally touch, and whenever that happened, Kyoko was startled.

Kuon knew her well enough to know she was thinking unnecessary things like, "How am I going to reward you?", "I'm so worthless," "I'm no good for Corn," and blah, blah, blah. Her face oscillated between anger and sadness so fast it was fascinating to watch, but he was already tired of seeing her assuming so much.

It was time to stop her from assuming he was leaving and that she was a hindrance and start making her believe he was crazy about her and he was not going anywhere where his little new family was not.

"I like what you are wearing."

Kyoko blinked a few times. Had she really heard that?

Kuon just smiled when he saw her incredulous expression. Not the playful smile of when they were children, but a very masculine and very adult smile.

For the first time, Kyoko realized that she was wearing the same outfit as the previous night: too big a t-shirt, panties... and nothing more. In fact, she had slept like this. Beside him. In a bed too narrow for two people.

Kuon watched, satisfied, the flush spreading over her face. The wide collar showed her left shoulder. A bare shoulder that showed she was wearing no bra, by the way. Yes, sleeping next to her had taken all of his self-control. It was hard not to look down where the shirt ended and long legs began, especially after the shirt had come up and part of her panties had been exposed.

Too stunned to speak, Kyoko popped an oversized piece of muffin into her mouth and tried to focus on anything but him, but such a task seemed impossible. Like any suppressed desire, thinking of Kuon as more than a friend had taken her mind by storm and created deep roots that grew faster than she could pull them out.

She was lonely, that was a fact, but it was still not enough argument to bridge the gulf between them. However, something about his way of looking at her made her believe otherwise.

Kyoko pressed one knee against the other, disturbed. A man sipping coffee from a takeaway cup should not be so exciting. Her fascination by the bandaged hand around the cup embarrassed her and made her look away.

An honest mistake. Looking at his face, Kyoko realized that Kuon was staring at her suddenly hardened nipples. His eyes took no more than three seconds before they met hers over the rim of his cup, and there was no trace of regret or embarrassment at being caught.

The kitchen has never been so stuffy.

Kuon, in turn, watched her, watching him and seeing him as if it were for the first time, because, in a way, it was. There was a new tension between them. A tension for which he was extremely grateful because it represented undeniable progress.

At that moment, Kyoko was exploring the world behind the curtain with timid, uncertain steps, but at least she was walking towards him, who had always been there waiting for her. Kuon was enjoying that she was finally seeing him as a man, identifying in him exactly what he wanted her to see: that he was someone willing to be her provider, her protector, her friend, and her lover. He would know how to take care of her and her daughter, which could not be more aphrodisiac for a single mother accustomed to rejection.

Maybe Kyoko would consider him a damn sociopath if she knew how determined he was to belong to that little family, to the point of teaching Rosa-chan to call him Daddy. He knew he was crossing a line, but he was not ashamed of it. After all, he had already made the mistake of letting her go to another guy, and the result had been abuse and abandonment.

He would not do such stupidity again.

Kyoko got up hurriedly, thanked him for the meal looking at the floor and almost ran to the bathroom. Impassive, Kuon picked Rosa off the mat, where she was still playing with the bunny, and took her to the bedroom for a nap.

* * *

Kyoko was absorbed doing the dishes and stammering incomprehensible words. She wished she had changed clothes, but Corn was still in the room lulling Rosa. From the kitchen, she could hear him muttering a Russian lullaby. The last time she saw them, her daughter was curled up on his shoulder and struggling to stay awake as she played with a blond strand of his hair. Corn, in turn, rocked from side to side as he hummed and caressed her little back.

The whole scene was so sweet it almost knocked her out. At the same time, Kyoko was surprised at how exciting it was to see a man being fatherly.

"Kyoko-chan?"

She jumped and shrieked before looking at him. Kuon, his face very serious, was looking at her with his index finger on his lips.

"Be careful not to wake Rosa-chan."

Hypnotized by the heat in his eyes, Kyoko just nodded and swallowed hard as he walked toward her, until he stopped very close and held her face.

Her eyes were drawn to his lips when Kuon smiled.

"Your face is so red... it makes me think... that maybe Kyoko-chan feels attracted to me." She did not know what to do. She did not even feel able to breathe. No one had looked at her that way before. "It makes me hopeful..."

His thumb stroking her bottom lip prevented her from squeezing more than a moan from her contrite throat. In the next second, Kuon kissed her, and it was as if a sudden explosion occurred in her body. The hands that had been holding the kitchen counter clung to him and she moaned loudly when she felt his erection.

"Shhhh..." She whimpered as he abruptly ended the kiss. Both were panting. "You need to be very quiet, okay?"

Kyoko immediately nodded. She would agree with anything he proposed at that moment, as long as his hands kept going up her legs and under the hideous shirt. When he reached her hips, something primal ignited her blood, making her kiss him hungrily as he lowered her panties to the floor. When his fingers touched her, Kyoko just did not scream because his hand was quick to cover her mouth.

Kuon swore under his breath as he felt her ready. More than wanting, he needed to be inside her with unprecedented urgency. Her hands under his shirt, though wet and cold from the dishes she had been washing, did no good to appease his desire.

By the way she writhed and shivered, he was quickly leading her to the climax. It was delicious, but he wanted to be inside her when that happened.

Of all the times he had fantasized about having her in his arms, none included a clandestine fuck against the kitchen wall, but this was as far as possible from the only room, where Rosa was sleeping, and if she woke up, it would be game over.

Besides, he had to take that opportunity before Kyoko could reject him with an absurd argument like "you're too good for me."

"Kyoko-chan, to the wall."

"Hm?"

The sight of her, dizzy and breathless, her eyes shiny and unfocused, almost made him come.

"Let's go to the wall."

She understood him this time, because she obeyed the command even though her legs seemed contrary to the idea of moving.

The way she used her lips and teeth to play with his earlobe and neck made it difficult to take off his shirt, open his confining pants, touch her breasts, play with her nipples, kiss her, and mark her neck, all at the same time. He vaguely thought it was very wrong for him to have only one mouth and two hands, because such amounts were insufficient for all he wanted to do.

To make matters worse, there was the fact that she was deliciously vocal under his care, which would be wonderful if not for the need to be silent. Then, in what he considered to be his brightest moment, Kuon freed her from the huge T-shirt and wrapped it like a rope.

"Bite."

Kyoko promptly obeyed. As much as there was the inconvenience of no longer feeling her mouth, at least he could focus only on pleasuring her. In addition, she was gloriously naked, which was a bonus.

With a quick movement, he sat her down at the table where they had eaten breakfast less than an hour before and made her lie down. Although the table was small, it was large enough to accommodate her from hip to head, but not sturdy enough to support their weight combined. Therefore, Kuon stood and looked at her, seeing her shy and red, panting and needy. His hands slid from her newly marked neck to her breasts, which rose and fell rapidly with each breath, past the apparent ribs - he could tell she had been skipping meals in the near past, something he would never allow to happen again - and they reached her belly, which tightened under his touch.

Kuon heard her breath quicken as his hands went down her body, but instead of stopping at her sex, he directed them to her legs until they reached her knees, which he lifted until her heels were resting on the table's edge.

Kyoko instinctively tried to cover herself, but Kuon was quicker to hold her hands.

"Please, Kyoko-chan... I want this so badly ..."

His voice was so low and hoarse with desire that his tone sounded different. Mesmerized, Kyoko could only widen her eyes as his head came down, almost in slow motion, between her spread legs.

She jolted at the first contact. It was the first time anyone had done that to her and the feeling was so wonderful that any shame about the wet sounds she was hearing faded quickly. The pressure inside her increased overwhelming with each lick and suck, but before her body shattered into a thousand bright spots, Kuon rose from the floor.

Through narrowed eyes, she saw his hungry expression as he dabbed his chin with his arm, took a pack from his back pocket, ripped it open, and deftly put the condom on.

_How considerate_, she thought vaguely as he positioned himself in her opening. Then his eyes searched hers, and for a second the world stopped.

"I love you, Kyoko-chan."

She did not realize she was crying because all that mattered at that moment was Kuon, loving her carefully and caressing her reverently as his body moved. The orgasm came fast for both of them, and he urged her to look at him as she came. Male pride, she supposed, unaware that he wanted to penetrate her mind so deep that he would be ingrained in her, to the point that nothing and no one could tear them apart.

When the euphoria subsided enough for Kyoko to come to her senses, Kuon was still shaky and panting, sitting on the kitchen floor with her on his lap as he kissed her forehead and dried her tears. The hot pink T-shirt lay still twisted beside them, and they could see damp teeth marks on the fabric.

The shirt, however, was not the only thing lying on the floor.

"...Corn...?"

"Hm?"

"...Did you go to the pharmacy on the way to the cafeteria?"

He sighed in resignation. It was a matter of time before she realized how calculating he could be, but Kuon hoped she was already in love with him when the good-boy mask fell off.

"Yes."

"... So, did you buy...?"

"The condom, yes. And diapers, because we had few. And bandages for my hand."

"Oh."

She touched his hand softly, and Kuon took the opportunity to entwine his fingers in hers, praying that the gesture would be enough to keep her from moving away from him.

"...Corn...?"

"Hm?"

"So, you had planned...?"

"To seduce you?" He waited for her to nod before answering. "Yes."

"...Why?"

"Because I love Kyoko-chan. I've always loved."

Kuon felt her cringe in his arms. As he hoped to have his feelings accepted, he could almost feel the gears working furiously in her head.

"...Corn...?"

"Hm?"

"...And Rosa-chan?"

He smiled with relief. If that was the only concern she had, there was nothing to fear. After all, Rosa was half Kyoko, which was more than enough for him to love her wholeheartedly.

"What about our daughter?"

Kyoko hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. So many tears of joy were still new to her.

**BONUS CHAPTER**

_"Kuon, my boy! Are you calling to invite me to be your best man?"_

_"...The formal invitation must be on its way, so no, that's not why I called."_

_"So to what do I owe the honor of your call?"_

_"I need a favor."_

_"And that's not why everyone calls me?"_

_"Boss, please..."_

_"I know, I know, you're tired of my drama. What can I do for you?"_

_"...Actually, it's Ruto who can help me."_

_"Oh? Do you want me to lend you my accountant?"_

_"...It's not his accounting knowledge I'm needing, Boss."_

_"Hmmm... and why do you need my cleaning man?"_

_"Wait, I'll send you a picture."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Wow, what a mess!"_

_"I know. I got carried away."_

_"Impressive. It is almost artistic. Did you have something against his face?"_

_"His face annoyed me, yes. Especially the cocky smile."_

_"Well, he is not smiling now. Don't worry, I'm sending someone."_

_"Someone? Not Ruto?"_

_"No. I needed fresh blood in the organization, with your leaving and the leaving of another godson of mine. His name is Yukihito Yashiro, and I have a feeling you two will get along very well."_

**THE END**


End file.
